Double Trouble
by Keramiks
Summary: Takao Kazunari visits the Midorima household and stumbles upon a female Shin-chan? (Slightly AU-ish? and slight OCxTakao)
1. Prologue

_Yahallo! I got this idea when I saw a genderbend pic of Midorima, and the idea's been in my head ever since! As always, comments and criticisms are welcome, as long as they don't sting that much!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB; Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei does.**  
_

* * *

PROLOGUE

Takao Kazunari couldn't believe his eyes; he rubbed and blinked at least five times to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. Right in front of him was two Shin-chans! But… one of the Shin-chans had longer hair and a more feminine frame. The two of them were arguing about something, but he was not listening. Somehow, he was drawn to the female version of his tsundere friend, and he found it amusing indeed, He slightly chuckled, but when the two Shin-chans stopped fighting and glared at him, he swallowed.

"You…/Takao…" they both said menacingly. "I'm going to kill you!"

Takao sweat-dropped. One Shin-chan was dangerous already, but two of them? He's really going to die. "W-Wait!" he shouted as the two were getting nearer, their veins visibly popping. "Shin-chans, I don't wanna die!" And then he ran away immediately.

_How did I get myself in this mess?!_

* * *

_Yep, it's very short; its only the prologue. Read and review, please!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Domo! It has been days since I posted the Prologue, and I tried hard to click everything in place. It's really hard, but I did it!**_

_**Also, to clarify things, the timeframe of the story takes place weeks after the Winter Cup, where everything ended well for them.**_

_**I'm really sorry if the characters seem OOC! I tried really hard, so please tell me if something's definitely wrong.**_

_**As always, if you have criticisms, reviews, questions, or anything, don't hesitate to tell!**_

_**Didclaimer: I don't own KnB; it'll be awesome if I did.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_~Earlier that day~  
(Saturday)_

"Shintaro, you have visitors."

Midorima fixed his glasses. He was sitting on his bed. He placed the book he was reading on his bedside table alongside his lucky item, a glass figurine of a dog. He remembered Oha-Asa's horoscope earlier._ Cancers today will meet someone unexpected! It is advisable to stay away from your home, however, because something unlucky might happen to you! However, if somehow you can't get away from you house, it is advisable to have your lucky item around. Today's lucky item is a glass dog. Also, try to avoid meeting other Cancers and Scorpions as well, as today they are slightly incompatible. _

Midorima sighed. 'I hope I won't encounter Takao today... I couldn't stay away from the house today, either. This is troublesome.'

"Shintarou...?" His mother asked.

"Please let them in."

Sooner did he said those words when the door burst open and Takao flew in.

"Shin- chan!" Takao yelled. "I brought you flowers! How ya feeling?"

"Stay away from me, Takao, your presence is annoying me."

"Aww... stop being a tsundere already, Shin-chan!" Takao smirked. Midorima tried to retort, but he was interrupted.

"Ehem." A slight cough caught their attention. "I see that you are doing well, Shintaro." a certain redhead stated when he entered.

"Akashi. What brings you here?"

"He's not the only one here, Midorimacchi; we all are!"

Midorima almost rolled his eyes. If Kise is here, then the whole Kiseki no Sedai was here too. He glanced at the open doorway and saw that he was right.

"Yo, Mido-chin~." Murasakibara's looming form was munching on potato chips.

"Midorin! How are you feeling?" It was Momoi, looking quite worried.

"Wahahahaha... Midorima, you, getting sick?! This is hilarious!" Aomine laughed mockingly.

His laughing was stopped when someone poked him on the sides. "Aomine-kun, it's rude to laugh at someone who's sick." Aomine gave him a glare while holding his sides. "Sorry for intruding, Midorima-kun. We're here to visit." It was Kuroko.

"... How did you know?" Midorima sighed as he pushed his glasses with his bandaged finger.

"Shin-chan, we were supposed to be having a practice match today with Seirin, but your mother called! She said you were sick when it rained yesterday!" Takao said beamingly. "So, on behalf of the whole Shuutoku Team, I went!"

Midorima cringed when he remembered the events that transpired yesterday. After practicing shooting his threes alone in an outdoor court, his lucky item that day, a paper crane, was blown away by a really strong wind. After that, the rain came pouring down and completely soaked him. When he arrived home, he was shaking, and he had a raging fever that night.

It was not his fault; if fate decided that he was to get sick, it was not his course to change it. And, after all, he lost his lucky item. It was to be expected.

"Takao. Today, Oha-Asa says that Cancers like me are slightly incompatible from Scorpions like you. So I want you to disappear this instance." Midorima sharply glared at Takao. "And why are you with them, anyway?!" He pointed towards the color group, who was crowding the room.

"It was a coincidence, coincidence!" Takao suggested. "I was about to press your doorbell, but Kuroko here appeared out of nowhere and we pressed the button at the same time!"

"It was really like that, Midorima-kun." Kuroko spoke suddenly that Midorima almost jumped with surprise. "As to why the rest of the Kisedai is here, you have Kise's blabbering to blame." Kuroko deadpanned.

"That's really cruel, Kurokocchi..." Kise whined. Then he glanced at Midorima. "I went home with Kurokocchi yesterday, and he told me that you were sick!"

"I did no such thing, Kise-kun. You pried that information from Midorima-kun's mother when you found out that he was absent today."

Kise sweatdropped. "W..well... then I decided to text the others and we all came to visit you, Midorimacchi!"

Midorima sighed. "You didn't have to trouble yourselves to come." He looked at his former teammates.

"I won't have anything of that nonsense, Shintaro." Akashi went nearer and placed a basket of fruit on his bedside. "This is for you, get well soon. And don't even try to reject that or else." Midorima can almost hear scissors snipping. "Of course, Akashi. I give you my thanks."

"Here Mido-chin~." Murasakibara lazily held up a basket full of junk food. "Get well soon~."

"Midorin, I brought you some of my homemade porridge!" She opened a bento box and showed everyone a mass of undescribable something that doesn't even look like food. "Come, eat it!"

Midorima looked extremely green, as everyone else was, so Kuroko came to the rescue. "Umm... Momoi- san, why don't you put it on the table over there? Midorima-kun might be full right now. He'll eat it later, I think."

"Aww... okay! As long as you eat properly, okay?" Momoi said cheerfully.

"Ha! And to think Midorima gets sick, too! Here, I brought some of my Horikita Mai magazines. Be grateful." Aomine said as he pulled out a stack of magazines.

"Dai-chan! That's too improper!" Momoi retorted. "What's improper about this stuff?!" And the two proceeded to bicker.

"Anyways, Midorimacchi! I bought you some of MY magazines! Isn't that great?" Kise smiled as he also took out a pile of magazines and placed it on top of the bedside.

"I don't need them, Kise. You shouldn't have brought me those magazines of yours." Midorima pressed his glasses. "There's no room in my shelf for that."

"Not you too, Midorimacchi! Why are you guys so mean?" Kise whined, crying crocodile tears.

"I really am sorry for Kise-kun's stupidity. I didn't know what to give you so I brought you your lucky item today, but I guess I should've brought a different one." Kuroko appeared suddenly and took out a glass figurine of a dog.

"Do not fret, Kuroko. One can never too have many lucky items. At least it is better than Kise's and Ahomine's." _And Momoi's as well._

Takao placed the flowers he brought on the pile formed at Midorima's bedside. He looked at Midorima and snickered. "See, Shin-chan? Your friends are worried! Why not thank them? Come on, don't go tsundere on us, now, Shin-chan.!"

"S-shut up, Takao! Just so you know, I'm only a bit glad that you all came to visit, that's it, nanodayo." Midorima hid a small blush by pushing his glasses. "Though most of these stuff might go to the trash soon. Especially those magazines." He eyed the pile of magazines brought by Aomine and Kise.

"Midorima.../Midorimacchi!" Both of them exclaimed in unison.

Takao watched Midorima and his friends bond for a while. _Shin-chan's such a tsundere._

"Umm... excuse me..." a sound of a small voice entered the room. All of them glanced at the door and saw a ten year old girl with the same green hair and eyes. The girl was holding a tray with tea and snacks. "Mom told me to bring them here. Are you perhaps nii-chan's friends?"

"Wow, Midorimacchi, is that you're little sister?! How cute!" Kise exclaimed.

"Um..umm... I'm Mako, Shintaro- nii-chan's younger sister!" the girl sai when she settled the snacks and tea she brought. "Please help yourself!."

"Mako-chan, you look just like Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed. "I'm Takao Kazunari, and you can call me Kazu-nii!"

"Mako-chan, I'm Momoi Satsuki! You're too cute! Oh, you can call me Satsuki-nee-chan!"

Murasakibara kneeled and looked at Mako, who was now feeling a bit afraid. "Really, you look like Mido-chin's chibi version.~ Here.~" He handed out a small piece of chocolate, which she accepted.

"Akashi Seijuro." Akashi said without hesitation.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mako-chan." Mako shrieked and saw Kuroko. "N-n-nice to meet you."

But when Kise was about to introduce himself, he saw Mako-chan's eyes filled with recognition and said, "Kise Ryota? The model is nii-chan's friend? Mom is a fan of yours."

Kise was surprised. "You know me, Mako-chan?"

"You're this person, right?" And she took out a small picture of Kise from a cut-out magazine. "Even my friends are your fans."

"Yay! I'm gonna call you Makocchi, okay?!" Kise was really happy.

"Yes, Kise is a model, but he's not my friend." Midorima said.

Mako-chan sighed. "Nii-chan, why are you acting like a tsundere? Kise-kun is very nice to visit you."

"See, Shin-chan?! Even your sister calls you that!" Takao proudly said.

"And I don't really look like nii-chan. If you ever saw Sho-" she stopped herself. Midorima's eyes also widened. An awkward silence fell.

"Um... I think I'll leave you guys for a bit. Enjoy your stay." And Mako left the room.

The whole Kisedai felt the tense atmosphere. Kise wanted to ask what just happened but Murasakibara spoke up.

"Mido-chin, can I have some of those?~" He pointed towards the tea with snacks.

"Murasakibara-kun, hadn't you had enough?" Kuroko said.

The ugly atmosphere left was dispelled at Takao and Kise's laughter, and they felt relaxed.

* * *

"Shin-chan! I'm going out for a bit, okay? I need to use your restroom for a bit." Takao said later.

"Just go, Takao." Midorima was speaking to Akashi, and he knew that interrupting him in his talk would anger Akashi.

"Okay! I'll be back!" Takao skipped out of Shin-chan's room. He walked around for a bit. _Wow, Shin-chan's house is huuggee! I wonder where the restroom is. _

He wandered a bit around the house and tried to open the doors. One particular room, however, found his attention. The door was covered with a sign that says _Whoever enters this area must suffer the consequences. _"Ahh... I want to see!"

Though it was technically trespassing, he found himself entering the room. It was filled from top to bottom with all kinds of anime DVD's, volumes of manga, and stacks of game discs. There were figurines in cabinets and life-sized action figures that were leaning in the walls. The place was like a maze, and what he saw smack right in the middle blew his breath away.

It was a tall woman, with long, disheveled green hair. Her eyes were also green, and were hidden with thick rimmed glasses. But what surprised him the most was that he found her right in the middle of changing.

Takao stood rooted to the spot. The girl sensed that someone was watching her, and quickly turned around. _What the?! _He raised a shaking fingertip. "S-s-s- Shin-chan?!"

The girl looked unsurprised, then replaced the shirt that she tried to remove. "Hmm... Shin-chan, eh?"

The "Shin-chan" approaced Takao and took a good long look at his face. Takao blinked and swallowed. _This girl really looks like Shin-chan!" _

"Ah, Shintaro! You know him?"

"Umm... yeah?"

"Wait. What year am I in?"

"Eh?"

"Naah... I'm just messin' with ya! Get outta here, before someone sees you. Especially Koko and Taro, that wouldn't be nice."

Takao was a bit out of it. Heck, who wouldn't be, if you ever see a female version of someone you know. Still frozen, Takao turned around, but when he hit something on the wall, a life-sized action figure wobbled and fell, its head rolling on the ground.

"What?" Takao snapped back to reality.

"Gaah! My limited edition Kiroko no Uta action figure! No!" "Shin-chan" kneeled and cradled the head that came off, crying her eyes out. Suddenly her eyes became slits. "How dare you..." she pointed at Takao, who was now sweating like crazy. _I think I just unleashed something..._

"Die!" And a dart just whizzed near his ear.

"Shin-chan!" He ran for dear life.

* * *

"Shintaro. I know that we can't avoid this topic forever. You do know that I noticed something seemed off earlier. What was that talk about with you and Mako-san?"

Akashi was silently glaring at Midorima's form sitting on the bed. His eyes were frowning, as if hesitating. The atmosphere tensed again.

"Shintaro..." Akashi was waiting.

Suddenly, Takao's scream(?) echoed in the room, followed by a sound of something pointed hitting the floor and walls. Midorima's ears perked, and he suddenly stood up from the bed.

"Midorima-kun, where are you going? You must stay still." Kuroko tried to stop Midorima but his eyes showed concern, worry, and a little bit of fear, which was quite different from when Akashi intimidates them.

"Kuroko. Let me go out for a bit. I want you guys to stay here. Do not go out." Midorima's gaze became steely.

"Midorin/Midorimacchi/Midorima/*crunch*!"

"But Midorimacchi-" Kise wanted to follow, but Akashi stopped him with his glare.

"Go on. But I want a full explanation later, Shintaro."

Midorima took his lucky item and nodded. He went outside.

Luckily, Mako and his mother went shopping earlier, and his fever had subsided already. Midorima went around the house and followed the path of darts that trailed on the floor and walls. He heard the screams of Takao and hoped that he wasn't too late.

When he turned into a corridor, he suddenly crashed into Takao. The impact caused made the glass dog figurine he was carrying slip off his hand and fall to the ground, shattering in the process.

"Shin-chan, save me!" Takao wanted to hide behind Midorima but at his stare at the fragments of the lucky item, Takao gulped. _Why do I feel a sense of déjà vu? _

"Hey you, Kiroko breaker!" The sound of the other "Shin-chan's" voice made Midorima look at the owner, who was holding a dart. She stopped when she saw Midorima.

"Taro?"

Midorima's vein popped. It's one thing to call him Shin-chan, but Taro was the worst nickname he'd ever heard.

"Shoko…" he said menacingly. "Why are you not in your room?"

"I was chasing that fellow." She pointed towards Takao, who was rubbing his eyes. "He broke my Kiroko! Aahhh… my poor, poor Kiroko!" She also looked at Midorima with piercing eyes. "Why do you even bring people here?! Furthermore, letting him wander the house alone… did you forget about it already?

Midorima retorted. "I was sick. And I can't always tail Takao like I'm his mother or something. Besides, I didn't bring them here; they came on their own." He pressed his glasses.

"So there are more, huh?! Are you stupid? Whatever is happ-" Her talk was cut short when she heard the sounds of a chuckle. Midorima noticed it too and glanced at Takao.

_That bastard… he's enjoying himself!_ The two thought. They glared at Takao.

"You…/ Takao…" they both said in unison. "I'm going to kill you!"

"W-wait!" Takao tried to step back, but the two seemed to get even bigger. "Shin-chans, I don't wanna die!"

Then he did what he must do in order to survive.

He ran.

Back to Midorima's room.

When he reached the door, he slammed it open and entered. He kneeled and panted heavily. _Those two are disaster!_ When he looked up, he saw the curious glances of the Kisedai, except for Akashi.

"Taka-chin, what happened?~" Murasakibara asked between chews.

The door burst open suddenly, and, surprise surprise, there were two Midorimas! Although one of them was definitely female.

"Wha-" Kise, Aomine, and Momoi's jaws dropped.

Kuroko looked surprised, but tried to hide it with a blank face.

Murasakibara crushed the maiubo he was eating with his hand.

And Akashi smirked a bit. "So this is what you were hiding, Shintaro."

The girl entered the room. "Oh!" She was surprised when she saw a mass of colorful heads in the room. "So these are your friends, Taro! Welcome to our humble abode! Since Taro can't even act like a proper host and introduce me, I'll do it myself!"

She climbed up Midorima's bed and stood right in the middle. Midorima sighed, rolled his eyes, and muttered something like 'here she goes again…'

"Seventeen years old, the twin of Midorima Taro, Midorima Shoko! I am not interested in ordinary humans. If any of you are aliens, time travelers, or espers here…" she paused for effect. "Come join me. That is all."

Everyone was silent. Well this was weird.

Midorima sighed again. He pressed his glasses. "As much as it pains me, she's my older twin. And she's also a hikkikomori and an otaku as well."

* * *

_**That's it! I might be a little bit late in updating, but please bear with me! I'll update ven if it kills me, haha! **_

_**Comments, suggestions, criticisms, reviews? Anything? Just ask! I don't bite!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Domo! I had this idea bugging my head for a while ever since I poster Chapter 1... and yeah, this is it.**_

_**Ta-dah! The book cover I'm using was the one that inspired me to write this! I do not own it and credits to the owner... without you I wouldn't have made this fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB and the cover used. On with the chapter!**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

_~Two days later~_

(Monday)

Takao was driving the rickshaw that afternoon. Apparently, Shin-chan needed to buy some tapes for his fingers and ordered Takao to drive him to the store. When Shin-chan was done buying, he ordered Takao to drive again, this time, back to his home. Although Takao annoyed and complained to Midorima, he was also quite glad, as a certain greenhead was still stuck on his mind. And this time, it was not his tsundere friend.

Two days ago, he and the Kisedai were shown a surprise. They met the eccentric twin sister of Shin-chan named Midorima Shoko. She was quite interesting, especially when she gave them their nicknames...

* * *

-Flashback-

The girl had long, unkempt hair, green eyes, glasses, even bandages on her left hand. She really was the splitting image of Shin-chan.

Shoko was wearing a loose, long-sleeved dirty-white shirt and baggy faded jeans. She was barefooted when she entered the room. If one was to look closely, she had huge eyebags partially hidden by her glasses. As soon as she introduced herself, she crouched down which must've been how she sat.

"Now... introduce yourselves. I did my part; do yours." She bit her thumb. Takao glanced at Midorima and saw him sigh heavily. Takao inwardly chuckled. He stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Takao Kazunari, and I broke your action figure earlier. I'm really sorry about that!" Takao sheepishly smiled.

Shoko's eyes darkened for a bit and Takao thought that she will throw another dart at him again. However, to his surprise, she grinned widely. "Don't mind, don't mind! I'll fix him later; sorry for trying to kill you." She pointed at Murasakibara. "How 'bout you, tall guy? Who're you?"

Murasakibara stopped munching for a bit and looked down at the crouched figure below. "Murasakibara Atsushi~"

"Whew! You're really tall, huh?" She glanced towards the blond and pointed at him. "You. Tell me your name."

Kise gasped. "Eh? You don't know me?!" He was shocked.

"Nope. Should I know you?" She tilted her head.

Kise's mouth was agape, and thought, _Since when was the last time she went outside her house?_ "My name's Kise Ryota! I also work as a model, and your sister said that your mom is a fan of mine."

She looked confused. "You see, this is the first time I set foot out of my room for this month. And I only know anime, manga, and video game guys, so sorry if I ever hit a nerve."

Kise was appalled. Almost all girls know and almost worshipped him, and finding a girl who preferred fictional guys than models like him made him want to cry.

Momoi came near Shoko and cheerfully introduced herself.

"Hi Shoko-chan, I'm Momoi Satsuki! Wow... I get to meet Midorin's sisters!"

Shoko smiled. "Ah, so you met Koko already?"

Momoi tilted her head in confusion and Midorima supplied the answers. "She calls me Taro and Mako, Koko." Momoi nods her head in understanding.

When Momoi was done speaking, Shoko called out. "Hey, what's your name, ganguro? I bet you like big boobs, huh?"

Aomine was kind of surprised but shrugged it off. "Aomine Daiki. So what about me liking big boobs?"

"You see, I saw you staring at my chest and looked really disappointed, you know. My bad, sorry for being an A-cup." She saw Aomine look unconcerned and then she pointed at Kuroko. "You're next, tealy."

All of them seemed to be surprised. The teal-head pointed at himself. "You can see me?" which was followed by a chorus of 'eh!'s, you can see Tetsu/ Tetsu-kun/ Kurokocchi/ Kuroko-chin~/Kuroko? and how?' Shoko just scratched her head with her finger.

"Should I not? I'm not blind, you know." which earned her gasps and surprised looks. "Okay, let me do this again." She inhaled and said, "Gyahhh! I didn't know you were there! Where did you come from?!"

Kuroko spoke. "You don't have to force yourself. In fact, I am very glad that someone can see me for the first time. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." He bowed his head.

"Aww... you didn't have to be so formal... wait, where did you come from?!" She faked a gasp. Then she laughed. "Naah, I'm just kidding. Nice to meet you too."

She looked towards Akashi. "Hey, you're the last one. Speak."

Akashi gave the girl a sharp gaze. He wasn't used to be spoken like some underling. But manners dictate that he must tell someone who asked about his name. "... Akashi Seijuro."

"Hmm... quite the prideful one, huh. Now then... " Her eyes glinted and Midorima saw that she was planning something again.

Shoko stood up and walked near the group. Suddenly, she drew her hand in the shape of a gun and pointed to Takao.

"Bang!" She shot Takao fakely. Then she proceeded to do the following to the rest of them. They were surprised at her really weird behavior. "If I was Gira, you would've died already." She walked around and stated something. "Gira can kill with a name and a face, so to prevent that, I'll give you new names." She walked near Takao. "From now on, I'll call you..." she thought for a bit. "Kyari-pon."

She walked towards Kise. "And you'll be... Yota-ki. Yup, sounds good."

"I'll call you Oisa-chan." She smiled at Momoi. "And ganguro could be Ikiki." He winced.

"Tall guy will be Bara-Bara... and tealy will be... Yassan. While you, redhead, will be henceforth known today as Juju."

Akashi glared evilly at Shoko, while Murasakibara resumed eating. Kuroko remained poker faced. Kise tried saying his nickname and found it weird, Aomine officially started to despise her. Momoi, however, looked really excited and Takao laughed heartily.

And with all that said, Shoko announced. "Since Taro here really is at the end of his patience, and I just can't leave my Kiroko's head rolling, I must return to my headquarters. It was nice meeting you, humans." She walked out without looking back and closed the door.

Takao was still laughing. "She murdered our names... ahahahaha!" He was almost rolling now. "Now I know why she calls you Taro, Shin-chan!"

Midorima was really exploding now. "Takao! Get out this instance!"

After Shoko left them in their rooms it was quite late, and they all decided to go home. However, deep down, everyone knew that they can't leave yet. There were some questions bugging their heads. Yes, even Aomime had questions.

Akashi really wanted to kill Midorima's twin, but he controlled himself and approached Midorima.

"Shintaro, we need to talk about something."

Judging from Akashi's tone, everyone undestood immediately what their topic was about.

"Is this about Shoko-san seeing me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked. Akashi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! And I guess you really weren't kidding when you told us that she was a hikkikomori, huh Midorimacchi. I mean, she didn't really know me!" Kise was whining again, much to everyone's annoyance.

"She also knew that I like big boobs." Everyone looked at Aomine that silently says 'Are you an idiot? You look like a pervert.'

"I think she's really weird, Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said, still eating, this time, it was chocolates.

"I think she's really cute!" Momoi exclaimed. "And she even gave me a cute nickname! Isn't Oisa-chan unique?!" At that statement, Aomine groaned.

"Who the hell wants to be called 'Ikiki'? Where did she even get that?"

"I think Yassan is kind of different from what I am usually called." Kuroko commented.

"Mine's Bara-Bara~" Murasakibara lazily said.

"And Yota-ki really doesn't sound right..." Kise whined. "It sounds... unstylish!"

"Nyari-pon is kinda nice, but I think Taro's the best, right Shin-chan?! Why didn't I think of that? She's brilliant!" Takao was smirking at Midorima.

"Shut it, Takao. That name is a curse. I get unlucky everytime she calls me that." Midorima's glasses clunked a little when he pressed it back.

"I guess I agree with Daiki for once. Who would want to be called... " The look in Akashi's eyes made everyone gulp. "Juju?..."

A chill passed by a moment, until Kuroko spoke. "She also sounded quite intelligent, Midorima-kun."

"But of course. She is extremely intelligent. Shouko had a scholarship grant in America and she skipped grades. She graduated college and had a degree of Psychology at the age of 15."

Everyone looked surprised except for Kuroko, who remained poker faced, Akashi, looking a bit impressed, and Murasakibara, munching on something again."

"Then... why is Shoko-chan a hikkikomori otaku?" Momoi asked.

Another silence befell them, and when they looked at Midorima, they saw his face telling them to not pursue the subject any longer. Takao sensed the atmosphere and tried to catch their attention.

"Woah, its this late already?!" They took note of the time and saw that it was indeed late. "I'm sorry Shin-chan, but I must go! Be well soon, Taro-chan!"

He sped off as Midorima glared at him. The rest of the Kisedai also took this as the sign to go home. They each said their goodbyes and went their separate ways home. But of course, nobody forgot about the terse atmosphere that remained.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

They arrived in front of Midorima's house after pedalling for almost fifteen minutes. Midorima got down from the rickshaw and was opening the door to his house when he noticed Takao standing behind him, snickering inwardly.

Midorima looked at him and said, "Go home already."

"Ehh? But Shin-chan, I want to visit!"

"You just visited last Saturday."

"Oh, come on Shin-Taro-chan!" Takao emphasized the Taro part. "Let me visit Shoko-chan!"

Midorima hit him on the head. "No. You are not allowed to visit here, ever. Now go back. Why do you even want to see her?"

Takao smiled. "Because she's interesting!"

Heck. Midorima was annoyed. Earlier Akashi messaged him that he'll visit again next Saturday, with the other members of the Kisedai. Obviously, they wanted to interrogate his twin. There really is nothing he can do about it now; the course of this event has already started, and nobody can resist it.

Midorima sighed. Yup, there's nothing he can do now.

"I'll let you in just this once, Takao. But you must go back to your home immediately, or I'll throw you out."

"Yay! Now I can meet Shoko-chan!" Thanks, Taro-chan!"

"On second thought, go back!"

* * *

Shoko was sitting on her bed. She had just finished watching the new season of her favorite anime, Kiroko no Uta. She had also fixed her life sized action figure that was accidentally broken by Taro's friend, Nyari-pon.

Taro has very lively friends. Nyari-pon was the liveliest. He found her room when he was searching for the restroom. She knew because the restroom was near her room, and eventually one would discover her existence. Nyari-pon was the first stranger she saw for the first time since she shut herself in two years ago.

Bara-Bara was really huge! He was like one of those Wall Titans. Shoko like how childish he acted. It was quite refreshing to see such personalities from other tall people. Animes always depicted them calm and collected. But Bara-Bara proved them wrong.

Yota-ki was a model. True, Yota-ki was kinda gorgeous, but his laidback cheerful personality looked like a facade. Shoko smiled. Yota-ki was somewhat like her, huh?

Oisa-chan and Ikiki looked like childhood friends because they had an aura exuding comfort and closeness towards each other, although Ikiki might need to learn about manners and the , by the looks of it, Ikiki might not be part of them smart people.

Now the most intruiging was Yassan. He was small, and he had the face of a child, but he was the one who looked calm and collected. Shoko was curious as to why people not normally see him. Poor Yassan. But he was really nice. He should teach Ikiki some manners.

Finally, there was this kid Shoko named Juju. He exudes an air of authority and acted like a king. He had the smarts in him, she can smell it. The way he spoke his name with dignity made her crack a grin. He really was the epitome of Pride, with that matching red eye of his.

Shoko laid down on her bed, which was filled with otaku stuff. Those guys would definitely want to talk to me again. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to trust other people again, huh.

Unlike those people two years ago.

* * *

_**Ha, I tried to include some anime references and parodied them... can anyone spot them?**_

_**I will try to update quickly to the best of my abilities! Please wish me luck!**_

_**Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Reviews? Please do! It motivates me very much!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Domo! It's been almost a week since the last update! Really sorry about that! Anyways, here's chapter three!_**

**_If anyone here has noticed, the pace of the story is quite slow... i wish to further develop my character so please bear with me!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Kuroko no Basket and its characters, except for my OC and plot._**

**_Read and enjoy!_**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Sorry to intrude!"

Takao greeted Midorima's mother as they went inside the house. Midorima sighed. He was already regretting this decision.

"My, my, Shintaro, you brought another friend with you?"

Midorima's mother was chuckling, and he noticed that she was smiling giddily and blushing furiously. "Another friend? I only invited Takao here just now."

A flash of blond hair that was fast approaching him cleared his suspicions.. "Midorimacchi! I came to visit-ssu!"

"Why are you here too, Kise? Don't tell me... " Midorima's head hurt. He already knew why he was here. He now knows the reason why his mother was acting like a teenager.

"I'm visiting, of course!" Then he saw Takao with Midorima. "Takaocchi, you came to visit, too?"

As the two were exchaning greetings, Midorima approached his mother, who was now humming merrily. "My, Shintaro, you didn't tell me you were friends with Kise Ryota-kun! Oh, what should I do?" Midorima pushed his glasses, annoyed at how his mother was acting like a teen. "I am in no way friends with Kise, and I do not know why, of all people, you find him appealing."

His mother just waved away his usual tsundere act. "Anyways, Shintaro, do you have any idea on why they came here today? They just visited last Saturday, right?"

"Unfortunately, I do know the reason. They want to visit Shoko."

"Eh?!" His mother looked surprised. "Your friends met Shoko? And she didn't... " her voice trailed, but Midorima knew what she was talking about.

"Yes. She even gave them those weird nicknames of hers." He almost shuddered at the thought.

Like reading his thoughts, Midorima's mother chuckled. "Really? I still remember that she liked to call you Taro, right Shintaro?" Midorima grimaced. "I hope Shoko's alright now. I wish she becomes friends with your friends as well. I... "

"Didn't I tell you already? Those people are not my friends. But rest assured, Mother. I'll watch her for you. Do not worry about it too much."

"Thank you as always, Shintaro." His mother smiled.

"Y-you don't have to thank me, nanodayo." He said while trying to hide his blush with his glasses.

* * *

"A-ra? Why are you all here, Taro, Nyari-pon, Yota-ki?"

"Oh, Shintaro-nii-san, welcome home. Eh? Why is Kazu-nii and Kise-san here?"

When Shoko didn't answer the door when they knocked, Takao opened the door without consent, much to Midorima's chagrin. What appeared before them made surprised them. Really, this girl was full of them.

Mako-chan was braiding Shoko's hair. Shoko was sitting on the floor, wearing a black vest, black pants, white gloves on both hands, and a long, red coat was draped beside her.

Midorima heaved a sigh. Somehow he was sighing more these days. "Who's it this time?" Kise and Takao looked at him, quite puzzled.

"Shoko-nee told me that it was an Edwin-something..."

"It's Edward Erick, Koko. It's not that hard to pronounce." When Mako was done braiding Shoko's hair, Shoko stood up, wore the long, red coat, and clapped her hands together.

"How's that? Aren't I the best?" And Shoko proceeded to laugh evilly. Mako took her leave and went outside to bring some snacks.

"Umm... anyone here knows what she's doing?" Takao whispered.

"I think she's cosplaying, Takaocchi. I've heard some of my fellow model friends do cosplay." Kise replied.

"Shoko likes cosplaying her favorite characters. When you saw her last Saturday, she was supposed to be the 'greatest' detective. Personally, I think it's a waste of money." Midorima pushed his glasses.

"Pft. And buying lucky items isn't, Shin-chan/Taro?" Takao and Shoko said at the same time. They both looked at each other, realized what they said, and laughed pointedly.

Midorima was a bit red with annoyance, and he hid it with his glasses, again. "And since when were you two supposed to be in sync?"

"Dunno. Are we?" Takao and Shoko both said and shrugged their shoulders at the same time. Yep, perfectly in sync, those two.

"Anyways, I guess you guys want to ask me some questions, huh?" Shoko pointed at her two visitors. "Sit down, the two of you. Just don't touch anything." She silently glared at Takao, who averted his eyes innocently.

As they made themselves comfortable as they could, (which is almost impossible, since there was almost no place to sit, let alone stand) Kise raised his hand. "Here, here, Shoko-chan! I have a question!"

"Yes, Yota-ki? Anything is fine, ask away!" Shoko crossed her arms and nodded her head in agreement.

"Umm... why call me Yota-ki? I mean, Kise is fine, and I can always let you call me Ryota. Why Yota-ki?" Kise tilted his head.

"Hmm... do you have other people calling you Yota-ki?" Shoko squinted.

"Ah, no. Actually, you're the only person who calls me that."

"Now isn't that great?! It means that as long as I call you Yota-ki, you are a special existence to me, okay? Do you understand? It's not like you don't give special nicknames to others, right?" Shoko calmly replied.

Kise understood what Shoko was talking about. He himself gives the people he respects nicknames, and now he has quite a bit of respect towards Shoko, too.

"I see. Then I think I'll call you Shokocchi from now on. I also like to give nicknames to people I admire very much!" Kise was smiling now.

"Shokocchi? That's a nice name! So, what do you call those two? Midorimacchi and Takaocchi?" She earned a happy nod from Kise.

"I wanna ask a question next, Shoko-chan!" It was Takao's turn next. "Is Taro-chan a tsundere?" He smiled playfully as Midorima gave him a look that says, 'I'm going to kill you'.

"Oohh... so Taro also acts all tsundere-like even at the outside world, huh. I remember when he gave me his gift when we were having our twelfth birthday." And Shoko proceeded to narrate a story from her memory.

* * *

-Flashback-

Shoko and Shintaro were standing beside each other after blowing the candles of their birthday cake. Their parents gave them their presents already. Shoko tapped Shintaro's shoulder to get his attention.

"Here Taro, happy birthday!" She handed a wrapped box to Shintaro, which he accepted while mumbling a small 'thank you'. He unwrapped the box and saw that his gift was a golden crab shaped like a ring with a green stone in the center.

Shoko smiled widely. She was leaving for America soon. This was the last time she and Shintaro will celebrate their birthday together, and she wanted it to be a memorable one.

As she tried to turn around and grab a slice of cake, Shintaro stopped her.

"Umm... " he pushed his glasses. "... I-i- it's not like I wanted to give this to you or anything... I mean... it's our birthday so I thought that I should give this to you, n- nanodayo." He took out a small square box and gave it. "Don't misunderstand! It's not like I'm going to miss you when you're gone, so there! Happy birthday, nanodayo!" His whole face was red already.

When Shoko opened the box, she saw a necklace with a small, jewelled crab as a pendant. She chuckled. Once when they went out to buy stuff, she passed by a store and was looking at the same necklace that she was now holding. Maybe Shintaro saw her when she was looking at it. And it was a crab, too. They really are twins.

Shoko reached out and ruffled her twin's hair. "Thanks, Taro!"

"Stop calling me Taro already!"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Takao and Kise burst out laughing.

Midorima's face was tomato-red due to embarassment. He shouted at his sister. "Why did you have to tell them that?!"

"Ahahahaha... Midorimacchi sounds so cute and adorable!" Kise was shaking already.

"I- I-pfftt!" Takao was dying. "I'm... dying..." He almost choked as he tried to stop himself.

Even Shoko could not hold it in. She also laughed with the two. Their laughter even got louder until Midorima went near a really tall stack of otaku stuff and pushed it slightly, making it wobble dangerously.

"No! Taro, no! I'll stop! Promise, just don't! I'm really sorry!" Shoko stopped laughing and pleaded at his brother.

"Make those two stop as well." He said menacingly.

Shoko took out two darts (where does she keep those!?) and threw it at Kise and Takao. The darts whizzed closely to their ears and hit the floor and walls with a thud. Kise and Takao abruptly stopped and shrieked while their eyes went wide with shock.

Shoko spoke coldly. "Stop laughing already." The two shivered. "Geez, Taro, since when did you become sadistic as hell?"

"Hmph." Midorima pushed his glasses.

Kise and Takao's only thoughts were _These twins are scary..._

"Now..." Shoko turned her eyes towards the terror-stricken two. "Shall we continue?"

A knock echoed from the door and Mako entered with a tray of snacks and tea, as usual. "Sorry for the wait. What were you guys doing? I heard Shoko-nee's darts hit something."

"Mako-chan!/Makocchi!"

And Kise and Takao cowered towards Mako for cover.

* * *

"Hey, Shoko-chan," Takao asked five minutes later, while drinking tea. Mako immediately left after distributing the snacks and tea, which left the place quiet. "Do you also like horoscopes like Shin-chan?" Takao glanced towards Midorima, but saw no reaction.

"Horoscopes? I don't." Shoko's statement made Takao curious.

As if reading his mind, Midorima cleared his throat. "Since Shoko insists that we two should be polar opposites as twins, she continually insisted denying horoscopes." He pushed his glasses for effect. "Although, since we share the same birthday, our horoscopes match too."

"Oh yeah, Taro... I don't seem to see your lucky item today. What is it?" Shoko excitedly asked.

"Today's lucky item is a pair of black-framed eyeglasses, which I am wearing today. Coincidentally, you are wearing them too." Midorima pointed at her. Although Shoko was cosplaying, she still wore her glasses.

"Oh no! I must-" As Shoko was touching her glasses, she abruptly stopped her statement and her hands froze. Even her twin looked alarmed.

Kise and Takao, who were currently eating their snacks and watching the twins talk, found their sudden silence intriguing. They both sensed the discomfort between the two, and finally, Takao raised his hand to attention.

"Shoko-chan, I want to play a game!"

Kise also raised his hand. "Me too, Shokocchi! Let's play a game!"

Takao and Kise's words brought the two back to reality. Shoko stared at them, and surprisingly, she laughed. When tears were almost coming out of her eyes, she asked the two a question that they didn't seem to consider before.

"You do know that it's almost six o'clock, right? Are you guys having a sleepover?"

Kise glanced at his watch and his eyes showed surprise. "Aww... Shokocchi, you're right! It IS late! I still have a photo shoot at eight!" He stood up and made his way towards the door. "I'll see you next time-ssu!" He ran outside, leaving the door closed.

"I guess I should also leave, Shin-chan! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He stood up and walked outside, leaving the twins alone.

"Wait. Nyari-pon will visit tomorrow?" Shoko asked.

Midorima sighed. "I guess he will."

Shoko laughed. "Whew. I'm gonna get tired of them soon if they always visit!" She gave out a shaky laugh.

"Anyways, that was close. Why did you even think about doing that?" Midorima hit his sister on the head.

"Ouch! It can't be helped. I... seemed to simply forget about it." Shoko sighed deeply. "Maybe I'm having some new friends, huh? To make me forget my problems easily, your friends are fearsome."

"It means that you are slowly opening up to them, just like how you opened up to me. But if you really want to be friends with them, you can't keep your condition hidden. You have to tell them soon."

Shoko shook her head while sighing. "I guess I better be prepared for that."

* * *

_**And that's chapter three! I also updated an omake chapter for the heck of it, because the next chapter might end up quite... anyway, its something to look forward to!**_

_**I reread the first chapters that I've posted, and saw some ugly typos and missing letters! I'll try hard to get rid of them errors!**_

_**Really sorry there are only few anime references (actually there's only one)... I'll try to add more of them!**_

_**I would like to thank all the reviewers! I almost cried at the responses! Thank you very much!**_

_**Comments? Reviews? Criticisms? Questions? Even suggestions? Please do, I'll accept them all! Everything!**_


	5. OMAKE Chapter

_**Wahahaha... here's the promised Omake chapter! This idea bugged me for a while, as I always thought, what happened after the Kisedai left that Saturday? Characters might seem a bit OOC and some... well, please read and enjoy.**_

* * *

Omake Chapter!

_~That Saturday...~_

Midorima sighed with relief. Finally, he was feeling quite better. Although he won't admit it, he actually liked that his friends took the effort to visit him. He went near his bed, wanting to rest for a bit. However, the sight of his bed made his eyes darken.

Obviously, when Shoko climbed up his bed, she didn't notice the stuff on top of it. Akashi's basket of fruit was toppled, its contents spilling, along with Murasakibara's basket of snacks. The stack of magazines were scattered and some were even opened. Midorima's eyes showed disgust when he saw Horikita Mai along with Kise's photos. Takao's flowers were loose from its earlier bunch. But what made Midorima's vein pop were the obvious footprints left on his immaculately clean sheets.

Midorima piled the magazines on the floor, separating Kise's from Aomine's, resorted the fruits and snacks to their respective baskets, and retied the loose flowers into a bunch. Midorima grimaced as he removed the soiled sheets and replaced it with new ones.

As he approved of his handiwork, he took a glance at his bedside table and saw the book he was reading earlier still there, along with Kuroko's glass dog and Momoi's abomination. He remembered the shards of his broken lucky item still littered outside. He hastily went, carrying a broom, and swept the area cleanly. Luckily, Kuroko gave him another lucky item, which means that he won't completely suffer again. Midorima mentally thanked Kuroko.

Midorima eyed the 'porridge' Momoi cooked for him. Goodness, what color was that? Green? And as a response, the porridge bubbled. _Bubbled?_ Midorima grimaced. He placed it inside a bag, container and all, sealed it, and, without any hint of remorse, threw it in the trash bin on the kitchen.

When Midorima reentered his room, he stared at Aomine's magazines. It was not in his nature to look at gravure magazines, and he would be surely reprimanded by his parents if they ever saw him with the stuff. So he did what he thought was best. He grabbed a pair of scissors and shredded them into tiny bits. Afterwards the bits of Aomine's magazines joined Momoi's porridge in the trash bin.

Now all that's left were Akashi's fruits, Murasakibara's snacks, Takao's flowers, and Kise's magazines. As he was mulling over what to do with them, a knock was heard on his door. His mother entered with his sister. They were obviously back from shopping earlier.

"Shintaro, you shouldn't be up yet!" His mother worriedly looked at him.

"Don't worry Mother. I am feeling fine already. I was just organizing these." He pointed at the gifts his friends gave him.

His mother followed where his finger was pointing and saw the magazines with Kise's face as the cover. "Oh my, are those Kise Ryota's magazines?! Why do you have those!" She picked up the magazines and hugged them like an excited teenager would. "Can I have these, Shintaro?! I think you won't really need these, right, right?" She smiled a little too sweetly towards Midorima, which creeped him a little bit.

"You can take those already. Like you said, I don't need them." He pushed his glasses. His mother gave out a loud squeal and ran excitedly outside.

Meanwhile, Mako was eyeing the fruits Akashi gave Midorima. She went near his brother and asked. "Can I have those fruits if you won't eat them? I really want to try making some candied fruits." Mako, although young, loved cooking. She was currently practicing on making desserts.

"Of course." His two words made Mako's eyes glitter and she took the basket immediately to the kitchen.

The next item on his list was Murasakibara's basket. As he took the basket, he remembered that Shoko became addicted to junk food ever since she became a hikkikomori. He went outside his room and knocked on Shoko's door.

"Shoko, there's junk food here. Take it." Midorima left the basket in front of the door and turned around and left, as soon as Shoko's door opened.

All that's left were the flowers Takao left. Without hesitation, Midorima flung it out his window. Any association with a Scorpio today might harm him as what happened earlier.

Midorima swept his gaze around his room. Feeling quite satisfied, he lay on top of his freshly-made bed and grabbed the book on top of his bedside table and read. Only a few minutes passed until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As Kuroko was sipping on his vanilla shake while sitting on his usual spot in Maji Burger, he smiled a little and said a 'you're welcome'. Luckily, no one heard nor noticed what he did.

Being a phantom has its good points too.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo...

Aomine was walking home with Satsuki when he noticed that his face was wet, tears slowly flowing out of his eyes.

"Eh? Dai-chan what's wrong?" Satsuki asked when she glanced at Aomine.

"W-wh-wha?" He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I... don't know... I feel like something inside me died... or something..." Aomine was overcome with grief. Tears won't stop flowing on his face.

"But you know, Dai-chan, for some reason, I feel really ANGRY right now. Really, really angry..." Her voice was filled with heat and hatred.

Aomine only looked at her with sad, tear-filled eyes.

* * *

Kise was modelling for an outdoor photo shoot when a shiver ran on his spine.

"Kise-kun, are you alright?" His manager asked when she saw Kise pose awkwardly.

"I-it's nothing, I just felt something cold-ssu!"

* * *

Akashi was sitting in his car, his eyes annoyed and curious at the same time. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Midorima.

_Shintaro, _

_I plan to visit with the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai a week from now, on another Saturday to be precise. I would like to have a word with your twin sister, privately. I know something is up. Do not even try to hide it; I'll know when you do. We'll be there at 1 p.m._

_Akashi Seijuro_

Akashi smiled, a scheme forming in his mind. Shintaro's twin intrigued and irritated him at the same time. How dare she call him with an atrocious name? Anyone who tried to look at him directly shivered with terror, but why did Shintaro fear her more than him, the emperor? Akashi smiled at himself.

He will soon find out.

* * *

Murasakibara was riding via train, eating his snacks as usual. The phone in his pocket vibrated, and he lazily took it out.

It was a message from Aka-chin.

_Atsushi,_

_This upcoming Saturday, I want you to accompany me to Shintaro's house. We will visit his twin sister Shoko that day. I want you to bring Himuro Tatsuya with you. We'll meet by Shintaro's house at 1 p.m._

_Akashi Seijuro_

Murasakibara was puzzled. Mido-chin had a twin? He tried to recall, and he remembered the funny nickname he was given.

"Aahh... Bara-Bara~"

* * *

Takao was humming to himself while walking home. He feels really happy; he actually met Shin-chan's twin, although it was not the best meeting. Today he almost saw a half-naked girl, broke the head off a limited edition action figure, was chased down while being shot by darts, and was given a weird nickname: Nyari-pon. He laughed. Even if Shin-chan throws away his flowers, which he knows Shin-chan'll really do, he will visit Shoko-chan some time in the future. He really found her very interesting indeed.

* * *

_**The omake is Midorima-centric!(kind of)**_

_**Chapter four will be out soon!**_

_** And that's it for the omake! Please give me your reviews, comments, questions, even suggestions! I like those very much!**_


	6. Chapter 4

**_Jya-jya-jya-ja-jya-jaaann! Chapter Four is here! Also, this chapter is a bit different from the last chapters(quite dark and serious, fufufu) ... but don't worry! We'll get right back on track in the next chapter! P.S. This is actually the first time I wrote 3,390 words for a single chapter. It's quite long... so gomen-nasai!_**

**_Special thanks to the reviewers! (I think y'all deserved to be praised, as you guys motivate me to write!): _flames04, shadow.27, Gou, Cooro, and especially to 96rui [Thank you for reviewing every time I update!]! _I'll do my best for you guys!_**

**_Anyways, on with the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket: Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei does!_**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

_~Earlier that day~_

(Wednesday)

It was lunch break in Shuutoku High, and a certain green-head was silently eating his bento on the rooftop. Midorima's eyes were frowning. He stared at the small, orange toy bear which was his lucky item that day and remembered what Oha-Asa had said about his horoscope.

_"Cancers today are in the last ranking, and in order to avoid misfortune, you must have your lucky item for today, an orange teddy bear, with you at all times! Consequently, being with Scorpions, who rank first today, can either bring you good or bad luck, so be careful!"_

Midorima continued eating, a worried look on his face. He wasn't worried about his fortune today; he was more worried about Shoko.

Everytime Cancer ranks last on Oha-Asa, something menacing happens. When the 'incident' happened, it was also like today; Cancer ranked last. Before leaving school, he tried to convince Shoko to have her lucky item with her, but she threw it away, spouting something about "coincidences and the inevitable". Midorima shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needs to concentrate at school right now.

However a raven-haired person suddenly appeared right in front of him. He suddenly pulled back. "Takao! What are you doing?" He pushed his glasses to hide hi surprise.

Takao just shrugged. "Shin-chan, I was calling you many times already. Your face was like this." And Takao proceeded to grimace like a constipated old man. Then he smirked. "Were you thinking about something, Shin-chaaan?" He drawled a bit at the nickname, which made Midorima pop a vein. Takao laughed happily.

"Anyways, Shin-chan, I have great news!" Midorima just continued eating his bento, trying to ignore Takao. Takao smiled greatly. "My parents agreed to it already; I'm going to sleep over at your house!"

Midorima's chopsticks hung in midair.

Takao was laughing again. "Shoko-chan's words yesterday gave me the idea! Anyways, since we don't have classes tomorrow until Friday, I'll be staying at your house until Saturday!"

Midorima dropped his hovering hand, plus the chopsticks on it, suddenly.

"And since I know that you would object, I called your mother last night and she gave me an okay! It's going to be a nice holiday, Shin-chan!" Takao stood up and left immediately, probably to hide from Shin-chan's rage.

Midorima almost snapped, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took a glance at the caller ID and found out that Akashi was calling. He stood up, repacked his bento, and answered the phone. _Takao, curse your extreme luck today..._

_"You sure took your time, Shintaro."_

"Akashi. I was eating lunch when you called. Do you have anything you want?" Midorima was quite surprised that Akashi called him, but he kind of had a gist on why Akashi did.

_"Actually, I want to ask something, Shintaro. I know that you understand what I'm talking about."_

Midorima nodded. "Yes, Akashi. You can ask anything."

_"Then I won't hold back. Does your sister have dissociative identity disorder?"_

"..." Midorima remained silent. _"I was right after all. Care to tell me what happened, Shintaro?"_

"... I'm sorry, Akashi. But Shoko made me never tell it to anyone, unless she herself tells it to you personally."

Midorima almost felt his heart stop. He just refused Akashi Seijuro, the emperor. But to his surprise, Akashi laughed on the other end of the line.

_"Interesting, Shintaro. To have actually tried to defy me, you are that more afraid of your sister than me?"_ Midorima felt himself tense. _"Anyways, my visit with the others this Saturday continues. I've heard that Ryouta visited by himself last time. I shall have a word with him."_

"Akashi..." Midorima trailed, and Akashi waited. "...Although Shoko is like that, she is dangerous. Very dangerous. I advise that if you ever try to... meet her alter personality, you must be very careful. I have experienced it quite a few times myself."

* * *

Akashi smirked. "Is that so? Then, that is all for now, Shintaro. You have to go back soon... lunch break is almost over. I will see you on Saturday." He hung up.

Akashi was gazing out the window by the empty classroom, thoughts flowing in his mind. If Shintaro really meant his advise, it means that Shoko's alter was a persona who can break a man with the use of his own mind.

It was interesting, truly intriguing indeed...

* * *

_The place was void of light._

_She was pounding her fists on the thick steel wall that was her prison. She wanted to scream; her throat seemed dry, but she uttered no sound. It was cold, but her shirt and hair stuck on her sweaty skin. Her legs and feet were numb; her knees shook with exhaustion. Her body was weary, but her mind refused to give up. No way was she to succumb to her fears. No way was she letting her captors savor in her pain and terror._

_There was no way that she will go down without a fight._

_She felt her hands waver. No! she thought. They wanted her to cry, to surrender, to cower in fear._

_They wanted her to plead for mercy._

_And that is why she will never surrender, not in front of them. Never._

_Then the door swung open._

_Her eyes were blinded by the sudden intrusion of light. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the blaring light, which was further amplified by her already-cracked glasses. When she stared at the open door of her prison, she saw the silhouettes of her three female captors._

_"Hey, you're still not giving up?" One of them, the leader, said. "We're actually tired. Stop resisting already. Why are you even against us?" _

_The other one, who was the biggest of them, kicked her on the stomach, which made her lurch and fly backwards. She tasted bile and blood. Her stomach hurt; that surely was going to bruise. But her eyes showed anger. She won't let them have the satisfaction that they have made her felt pain._

_"Give up already, dammit!" The biggest one said and kicked her again, this time, on her back. Again, she hid her look of pain._

_The leader spoke. "We're never gonna get this shithead to bow down on us with these methods. Hey, you!" She shouted at the third person, who was the smallest among them. "Did you bring it?"_

_The third girl was shaking. She was one of those people who gave up and cowered in fear easily. She nodded weakly and brought out a pair of pliers._

_"Do it, quick." The leader said to the third ._

_"W-w-why me?! You people do it! I already did what you asked for!"_

_While the two of them were distracted, she saw it as a chance to escape. She tried to stand up, even though her knees shook and the pain in her stomach pierced her badly. She readied herself and ran towards the exit._

_However, she forgot about the second person. That was a grave mistake._

_The biggest one slammed her and sent her sprawling on the cold floor. She coughed and spat out blood. Her glasses were sent flying out of her face._

_Darkness then soon enveloped her._

_"Quit fighting and do it! She almost escaped!" shouted the biggest girl. Their leader stared at their captive evilly. All of them went inside the cage where their prisoner was. When the leader motioned the smallest one to go near and ordered her to crush their captive's pinky with the pliers, the smallest girl shrieked and threw away the pliers. "There's no way I'm doing that! I won't join you anymore! I hate this!"_

_The leader was quite stunned. She was used to control and use other people to do her dirty work. She tried to force her in doing the deed when they heard a scraping sound._

_Their prisoner was now standing on her feet. The scraping sound was caused by the pliers she picked up. A cold, terrifying aura completely surrounded them that they froze on the spot. When they saw her face, blood was flowing out of a wound on her forehead. Her eyes were glazed, and it looked dead. The biggest girl seemed to flinch when she saw the blood, an tried to hide it._

_She walked by the door and closed it inch by inch, until only a sliver of light was left. The three females, who weren't moving a muscle, suddenly felt their knees go weak. She stared at the three with cold, dead eyes._

_The leader of the three shakily drew her breath. "What are you doing? Are you going to hurt us? Are you going to exact revenge? Y-y-you can't!" Although she tried to act tough, the moment she stared at their captive's cold, lifeless eyes, she felt herself frozen with terror._

_"Now, what should I do?" she said slowly._

_She first approached the biggest girl and spoke slowly, hypnotically. "I know you. You are a strong one. But you were afraid." The biggest girl instinctively shivered. "You are afraid to be called a weakling. And you punished them all. All those people who called you one._

_"But the truth is, you were afraid to accept the truth. You were afraid because you ARE weak. You are a weakling, who tried very hard to appear strong and almighty than everyone else. You used your strength to beat them up. You coward." She said in a cold yet clearly disgusted voice._

_"No! Don't call me that! I am not weak! You are the weak one; trying to taunt me! I am not weak!" The biggest girl tried to lunge forward but her enemy was faster, quicker, and lighter._

_The biggest girl grew afraid. "I told you, didn't I? You are the biggest piece of trash that I've ever laid eyes on. If you were really strong..." she drawled out. "You should be able to do this, right?" And she proceeded to crush the pinky on her left hand with the pliers without making any emotions. Blood oozed from the broken finger, which hung limply. All the other girls stared with shocked and sick faces. She did it again with the ring finger next. As blood flowed from the crushed finger, the biggest girl threw up and almost cried._

_"Stop! No... please... no more... I-I-" the biggest one shakily said. _

_She stared at her with cold eyes and threw the bloody pliers in front of the biggest girl. "Do it. If you can't, then you're nothing but a coward." The biggest girl grabbed the pliers and shakily tried to break her own pinky, but she felt terrified. Horrified. She can't do it. Because she's weak, that's why._

_And the biggest girl's spirit was crushed in the span of mere minutes._

_She proceeded to the leader next._

_"Y-y-you think you can break me like that?! Of course she was weak! You can't do this to me! I have resources- I have connections-! If anything ever happens to me-" the leader stopped when she just blankly stared at her._

_"But you know, princess... right now, you're inside a steel dungeon. Your resources mean nothing here. And this?" She held up a cellphone filled with straps and accessories. The leader gasped- how did she get that?!_

_She proceeded to open the cellphone and showed her the contacts. "These are your measly connections?" She started to laugh icily. She deleted the contacts one by one. "Look how fast those numbers disappeared, princess. I know that you haven't memorized any of these numbers because you thought they would answer at your every beck and call? I know. I know you."_

_She went nearer on her pray and whispered on her ear. The leader was kneeling by now. "I know that you have money. I know that you are famous. And guess what? I know that you are afraid to do things yourself. A spoiled brat like you needs to learn how to do things by yourself. And another thing? No one trusts you. No one will never look for you. A pampered princess will never be missed by the people she made miserable. They are celebrating your absence. They wish that you were gone already." _

_The leader hugged herself together and tried to cover her ears. "No! I won't listen to you! Hey! Stop her! Anyone! " The leader glanced at the biggest girl, and was shocked to see her muttering "I am weak... I am pathetic... I am a coward..." over and over. When she glanced at the other girl, she heard her shriek. "Don't look at me! No, I don't know you!" And the girl tried to hide herself._

_She was smiling, but her eyes were dead. The dried blood on her face even made her more sinister. "Didn't I tell you? You are abandoned by your friends. Or are they acquaintances? Your comrades? No. You don't have anything. You spoiled, rotten failure of a human." She dropped the phone, picked up the pliers, and smashed the phone into pieces._

_The leader screamed, wailed, even cried but this time, she knew better. _

_No one will save her._

_She then glanced at the last person remaining on the floor. "Hey, Shoko... I'm sorry! Please... I was forced...you know that too, right? Shoko... we're friends right? I was bullied by them back then too... Shoko..." the girl was teary-eyed now._

_She looked at her with disdain in her cold, dead eyes. "You are by far the worst scum of the earth. A leech, a coward, a traitor. How dare you even act all innocent? I know you. And I will destroy you completely."_

_"Hey... Shoko... please don't... I'm sorry... please..."_

* * *

Shoko woke up with a start.

She was shaking violently, her eyes almost filled with rage. She dreamt about it. She dreamt about the incident.

She glanced at her surroundings. Although it was dark, she immediately knew that she was in her room, safe from the past that was haunting her constantly.

Shoko stared at her bandaged left hand and tried moving her pinky and ring finger. It was immobile now. The damage that it sustained was irreparable. She touched her glasses and felt glad at the comfort it brought. She rose and stood out of her bed. Shoko was still wearing her Edward Erick costume minus the red coat and gloves.

Yawning, she snaked inside a narrow path formed from the spaces left of her room. She went towards the space where her computer was and turned it on.

The computer whirred and hummed while Shoko tried to create more space for sitting down by moving and stacking more piles of her collection to each other. When the computer was ready, Shoko checked the time and saw that it was 4 p.m.

Shoko opened a document file and typed an entry about her dream. She compared it with the other entries she wrote for the last two years. Lately, she hasn't been dreaming about it, but now, when she analyzed her current entry with the others, she saw how her dream today was quite similar to the first dream she had two years ago. Both dreams were quite vivid in their descriptions of the place, feeling, people, and sequence. They even both had the same ending.

Shoko inhaled sharply. Since when was the last time she dreamt of 'that day'? She checked the last entry before today's and saw that it was dated six months ago. She closed her eyes. That seemed like a really long time ago.

Usually Shoko would worry too much when she dreamt about it. But now, it seemed like a sign. A sign that tells her that it was time to fight face to face with herself again.

And she fervently hope that this was the last time she would be afraid, ever.

Shoko let her head drop low. Her eyes were still closed. The coolness of the room made her relax. The whirring sound of the computer lulled her to sleep. Her breathing slowed down briefly.

A short while later, her glasses were slowly slipping away from her face. A knock on her door made her open her eyes slowly... and found her glasses falling immediately off her face. Her eyes widened in shock as she slowly saw the glasses hit the floor with a clack.

Shoko helplessly watched as she found herself completely swallowed in darkness.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro felt really unlucky today. When he walked home after school ended, Takao followed him with the rickshaw, his stuff loaded on the passenger seat. When they arrived home, his mother was smiling, a conspiring smile that she shared with Takao.

He pointed Takao to a guest room and told him that it was to be his room. Midorima told Takao to change, and when Mako arrived from school, seeing Takao in casual clothes, she was delighted. She was also part of the conspiracy, huh?_ The more, the merrier, right? _Mako reasoned out.

Midorima knocked at Shoko's room, but he felt then that something was wrong. He turned the knob and found that it was locked. Strange, Shoko never locks the door. Unless... He frowned. Midorima knocked again, and this time, he spoke. "Shoko, it's Shintaro. Takao's here."

The door remained silent for almost five minutes.

Takao followed Midorima soon after and found the green head frowning again, this time, in front of Shoko's door. He approached Shin-chan and asked. "What's wrong with the door Shin-chan?" He scooted over and tried to open the door and found it locked. How weird... he had entered the room twice already even though no one invited him in. The locked door also made him frown like Shin-chan.

Midorima fumbled with the sign placed in front of Shoko's door. He removed the _Whoever enters this area must suffer the consequences _signboard and saw that a key was taped at the back. Takao was surprised to find a key hidden there. When he glanced at Midorima, he saw that his face was frozen, as if afraid of something. He was debating in his mind on whether he should open the door or not. Soon, he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Geez, Shin-chan, you're too slow, give it here!" Takao took the key from Midorima's hand and slid the key on the doorknob. When he turned the knob, Midorima seemed to snap back to reality.

"Takao! Oi, don't!" As he tried to stop him, it was obviously too late. Takao happily entered the room, oblivious of what he just did.

"Shoko-chan! I came to visit!" Takao did not notice that he still held the key in his hand when he entered. Takao scanned the room in search of Shoko-chan, but the towering otaku stuff scattered around the room blocked his vision.

Suddenly the door closed behind him and the sound of the lock clicking made him turn around. Bad move, because when Takao faced the door, he saw a megane-less Shoko. Holding a dart, poised quickly right in front of him, hovering mere centimeters from his right eye.

Shoko had a small smile on her face. Her green eyes, however, looked dull and lifeless. Takao noticed that her glasses were not there, making her eyes look sharper than normal.

"S-s-Shoko-chan... what-?" Takao sweat-dropped. Okay, this is insane. Why is Shoko-chan suddenly acting like this? Is she playing a character?

"Good afternoon, Takao Kazunari-kun. Or should I call you Nyari-pon, like what Shoko does." Her voice was insanely cold, slow yet coated with an expression of... is that humor? Or mocking? Is Shoko-chan mad? Or is this something else?

"... You're not Shoko-chan..." Takao said, his voice trying to sound normal, but in reality, he was petrified.

"Hmm... you seem quite intelligent... I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover after all." She inched nearer, the dart nearing his eye steadily. "Since you seem smart enough, I want to make this clear, Kyari-pon. Stop getting too comfortable with Shoko. She doesn't need you or any of your lot right now. Do you understand?" Takao slightly shivered. The place suddenly seemed too cold, and too small.

But her words seemed to have a different effect on Takao. He was suddenly overcome with an urge to hit Shoko-chan... or whoever this was. He wants to be friends with Shoko-chan! He actually liked her eccentricity, even though they just met a few days ago. The girl was downright unpredictable. Heck, it's still like that even now. He almost wanted to chuckle at the thought, but the hovering dart in front of him reminded him of his current debacle.

Oh, how will he escape this time?

* * *

_**Oo-kaaayy, what did I just write? I'm sorry if I didn't get some stuff quite right (I'll do more research, I promise!) but that is basically what happens! Gosh, what should I do to Takao? (*scheming evil plots and laughs menacingly*)**_

_**Comments? Suggestions? Reviews? Criticisms? Questions? If you have 'em, share them! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Hallo! The fifth chapter is here! Yeah! It's a bit shorter than the previous chapter though. Please enjoy!**_

_**Also, I would like to give my thanks to 96rui and Resya018 for reviewing last chapter! Hontou-ni arigato gozaimasu! As well as to those who followed, favorited, and read it! Thank you very much!**_

_**Now, onward with the story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket... who knows what I'll do with it...**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

_~Present Day~_

Midorima was sure Shoko won't listen to him even if he knocked for three hours. That is because she was not Shoko. She was like Akashi, however, she was also quite different. He stood in front of the door, thinking on how to stop Shoko from doing damage to Takao. Although Midorima was annoyed at Takao, he didn't want him to end up as one of his sister's victims.

He was standing there for a full fifteen minutes already. While immersing himself on his thoughts, he didn't notice the noises emanating from the room.

That is why he was surprised to see Shoko, not wearing her glasses, opening the door. Midorima entered and saw a surprisingly uninjured Takao. When Takao saw him, he smiled like nothing happened.

"Shin-chan! You're here too? How'd you get in?" His grin was mischievous and looked _surprisingly_ relieved and triumphant. Midorima pushed his glasses. When he glanced at Shoko, he saw a_ surprisingly_ different expression on her, which was really not normal.

It was the face of someone determined to win. Anger and determination was clearly etched on her usually cold, expressionless face.

"I guess you found out about her." Midorima answered instead. Even though he was extremely surprised in that very moment.

"Really, Shin-chan! Your sister almost gave me a heart attack! I thought I was about to lose an eye earlier!" Takao almost shuddered. He saw Shoko walk away from them and disappear off somewhere. When he was sure that she was far away, he sighed heavily in relief.

"What exactly happened? How did you escape her?" Midorima's face was blank, but his eyes showed surprise and a little bit of relief. Takao smiled again.

"Aww... Shin-chan's worried!"

"I was not worried."

"Hee... stop trying to deny it, you tsundere. I know you did." Takao was smirking, then it quickly turned into concern. "Y'know, something's really wrong with your sister."

"Exactly. That is why I want to ask how you managed to survive without injuries." Midorima pushed his glasses, his lucky item on his pocket (the orange teddy).

"Well, I'm not exactly uninjured, Shin-chan. I was kicked. And it huuurrrtttssss!" Takao made an exaggerated cry. "Shoko-chan is too strong for an otaku hikkikomori!"

"Serves you right for conspiring with my mother."

Midorima noticed that Takao had avoided answering his question _twice_ already. Maybe it was deliberate, or maybe Takao was just being his usual, idiotic self. Either way, something was definitely not right.

"Anyways, Shin-chan! I still need to unpack some things! After all, I'm gonna stay here for the holidays!" Takao stood up and exited Shoko's room, leaving Midorima alone with his twin.

Midorima pushed his glasses and spoke. "You can come out now. I know that you want to talk to me."

Shoko came out of her hiding place, still in the same cosplay get-up, wearing the glasses this time. Midorima faced her squarely.

"Now speak."

* * *

Takao was lying on the bed in his "room", with Shoko-chan's key on his right hand. His left hand was cradling his head like a pillow, and he was staring blankly at the ceiling. He purposely ignored Shin-chan's question on what happened earlier. It was something to look forward to. He chuckled, wincing when he felt the jab of pain on his stomach. _Oh man, this is gonna bruise._

Takao stared at the ceiling, the events that happened earlier still fresh in his mind...

* * *

-Flashback-

The dart's tip shone dangerously, making Takao gulp. He look at Shoko- chan's eyes. Those green eyes that sparkled merrily everytime she spoke was now void of emotion and looked dead. When Takao tried to step back, a tower of her collections almost collpased when his back touched it. In front of him was a mad-looking Shoko-chan, and behind him, the fragile tower of otaku stuff. On his left was a wall, half a meter away, and his right, more stuff. He was, so to speak, trapped like a mouse.

Oh dear, now he's done it. Shoko-chan looked really terrifying. Her stare made Takao's blood run cold. He totally froze to the spot.

"Now, Takao Kazu_nyari-pon_, do we have an agreement? Stay away from her ever again." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, the same, cold voice freezing him in place.

Why was Shoko-chan referring to herself in third person? And why are her eyes different from usual? Takao directly met Shoko's gaze. Although that was the same green color, it was lackluster. Her gaze was boring him as if trying to freeze him to death. There was no mistaking that the person standing before him was a different Shoko-chan in a Shoko-chan. _'Eh? What? No way,no way, it's impossible... right?'_

"Speak, Kazunyari. Or I will take that as a yes." Shoko-chan's words made him snap back to reality and her statement earlier.

_Stay away from Shoko-chan._

But of course, Takao won't do that.

"Umm... Shoko-chan? C-can't we talk this through first? You can always put that thing away..." Takao tried to raise his hand, but the dart just inched nearer until it was almost two inches away. Takao flinched.

"I guess you don't want to get rid of the dart, huh?.." he said nervously, trying to calm himself of his eye'll end up pinned by a dart. A friggin dart.

"We have nothing more to discuss, Kazunyari. I sincerely hope that you heed my... advice from now on." Shoko glaringly said.

"No way! You can't do that, Shoko-chan!"

"And why not, Kazunyari? Do I still not make myself clear? Or..." she narrowed her eyes until it looked extremely menacing than before.

"Because I'm sleeping over here to get along with you! And calling me with a nickname makes us friends already! You can't undo THAT!" Takao smiled even though his right eye was on the verge of being poked by a dart.

"I do not call you with nicknames, Kazunya-" she stopped cold on her sentence. She gave a dark look on a smiling Takao.

"See? You just did!" Takao was chuckling, his earlier fear of Shoko evidently forgotten. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw her right arm move ever so slightly, then suddenly jerked forward. Takao tried to search for an exit, but Shoko was too fast. He then closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle.

Everything went still for a moment.

When Takao did not feel the expected sharp, searing pain on his right eye, he opened said eye slowly. Then the other. What he saw was what he would call a real miracle.

Instead of being embedded in his eye, the dart was hovering right in front of it, mere millimeters apart. And what really surprised him was the one holding the said weapon.

Shoko-chan was gripping her right hand with her own left one. Her eyes were different, back to the same, vibrant green. There were tears springing on her eyes, making them sparkle.

"I-... I made it in time..." Shoko slowly and forcefully let her right hand down and dropped the dart with a thud on the floor. Shoko's tears then dropped from her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Nyari-pon..." she trailed off as she slowly fainted. Takao snapped off from his daze and caught the unconscious figure of Shoko.

Unexpectedly, for a tall person (although a bit shorter than him), Shoko was light. Unusually light. Takao took this as an opportunity to examine her face closely. There were huge bags under her eyes, and her skin was too pale. The long, braided hair felt soft yet coarse as it tickled his arms. And she really looked like Shin-chan, of course. Only, her features were softer and more feminine.

When Shoko opened her eyes, it returned to the same narrow, cold eyes. Realizing the situation they were in, Shoko shoved Takao away and kicked him on the stomach.

Takao clutched his stomach and slid slowly to the floor. "It hurts! Why do that, Shoko-chan; I caught you!" Takao was wincing in pain.

"Do not touch me. And I am not Shoko."

"Ehh? Then what are you anyways? Why are you even calling Shoko-chan like you're not her?" Even though his stomach hurt while speaking (Shoko-chan was quite strong), he wanted to ask her about things. Especially about what happened earlier.

"I am her alter persona- I am Shoko and at the same time I am not. It seems that Shoko has taken a peculiar liking to you, as this hasn't happened yet. Ever. But as for me, I don't trust you. I do not know you...yet."

"...I really don't get it, but why don't you trust me?" He paused for a little second. "Oh! Is it because you're afraid? Of other people, I mean? Well, I kind of understand, since you're a hikkikomori and stuff..." Takao blabbered on.

Shoko's glare was murderous that he finally stopped. "I am not afraid. Especially to the likes of you."

"Oh really? Then how 'bout a challenge?" Takao smiled, then winced again. He continued. "If you aren't really afraid, then you should show it to me."

Shoko was silent, but her expression changed at the word 'challenge'. Her eyes flickered with interest, but tried to mask it with her cold demeanor. "Why do I need to concern myself with you? I have no need to prove myself."

"Eh? So you're saying that you're backing out? How cowardly, Shoko-chan..." he said jokingly, but his words seemed to have an effect on the alter persona. Her face became fierce and set.

"It seems that I have greatly underestimated you, Takao Kazunyari. Fine, then. I will accept this absurd challenge of yours. After I have proven that I am not afraid, I am going to end you." She glaringly said.

"But Alter Persona-chan, what exactly are you afraid of? What is Shoko-chan afraid of?" Takao asked.

The alter-persona's eyes narrowed and changed expression. _Wow, this is the third time, huh?_ "It's none of your business, and none of mines as well. Only Shoko could answer to that. If she tells you everything personally, of course. Which she won't, because I know." She turned backwards and opened the door.

-Flashback End-

* * *

Midorima pushed his glasses. "... And so that happened, huh? It's extremely difficult, however, to understand why you suddenly began to take over your body once she tried to injure Takao. But what's really strange is that _you can't remember anything when you're the alter!_" Shoko winced at her twin's words.

He took out the lucky item on his pocket. "Hold on to this today. And I won't accept anything you tell me. I don't care."

"But Taro, you know I don't believe in coincidences and inevitabilities, right?" Shoko tried to ignore the toy but instead, he placed it on top of one of the tower of otaku merchandises.

"Here. Now, since you're a little bit shorter than me, you can't reach this easily. Or your precious items will crumble."

"How dare you call me a shorty?!" Shoko rememered that she was still wearing the outfit. She chuckled, a bit stressed out. "But thank you, Taro. Hehe... you're still the same tsundere as ever! So moe!"

"Stop calling me a tsundere, you sound like Takao!"

At the mere mention of Takao's name, Shoko's face fell. She still felt saddened at the fact that her alter tried to hurt her... friend. But she smiled at the thought of Takao as her friend. But now, what will she do?

* * *

_~Two Hours Later~_

Mako was helping her mother fix the dishes on the table. She was quite happy- she got to cook more because her brother brought his friend to stay for three days. Her Shintaro-nii-chan was quite anti-social, and she was worried that he might end up like Shoko-nee, who had no one to call friends. Well, good thing it didn't turn out like that after all.

The opening of the front door and the familiar call of 'Welcome home~' made her smile. Her father was home just in time.

"Hey, Mako-chan, why is there many food on the table? Do we have guests?" Her father asked after he greeted his wife.

"Welcome home, Dad! Yes, Shintaro-nii-chan's friend came over and is staying for the holidays."

"I see. Well, did this friend meet Shoko already?"

"Yeah! And I can see them getting along fine."

"Really? Well that's great news then!"

When the dinner was set, Mako called on her brother and Takao to eat. When Takao met Shin-chan's father, he was surprised to see that he looked a lot like Shin-chan and Shoko-chan. Later, all the Midorimas, minus Shoko-chan, and Takao were settled down the table. However, when they got ready to eat, a whining yet cheerful voice called out to them.

"What?! You're all eating without me? And I finally came down here for the first time..."

Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the voice.

"Eh?! Shoko/Shoko-nee?"

A cosplaying Shoko-chan was standing on the front of the stairs leading to the dinning area.

And she was not wearing her glasses.

But they were all surprised to see a smirk on her face. Which was secretly directed towards Takao.

_I'm heading your challenge head-on, Kazunyari. We'll see who's afraid now._

* * *

**_Yeah! And that's it for the end of Chapter Five! Thank you for reading!_**

**_If the characters ever seem a bit OOC... please do tell! I, sadly, can't spot those in my fics. So please tell me if something feels wrong!_**

**_I'm sorry if it takes almost a week to update... but I'll try my best to do so within the week! It's because I'm terribly busy..._**

**_Any comments/questions/suggestions/reviews/criticisms? Do tell; I'll be happy to oblige!_**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Yay, here's chapter six!~~ The progress is sloooww, as usual, to develop the character, of course! I tried to experiment on some POV's as I got tired of the usual 'third-person' some time while writing. The chapter sounds a bit dramatic and a bit angst-y, though. And I sincerely apologize if there were OOC's. Really can't spot those well.**_

_**Thanks to all those who read, followed, favorited , and reviewed! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Also, to 96rui, this is actually the sixth chapter, cause I the prologue's labeled as Chapter One here. Sorry if it makes things confusing, but I'm glad you pointed that out! I have renamed the chapters to avoid further confusion. Thanks again, and keep on reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: KnB is rightfully owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, and I only own the OC and plot.**_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

_~Two Hours Later~_

**Takao's POV**

Although Shin-chan's parents told me that I was a guest, I insisted to help at least in washing the dishes. And Shin-chan got annoyed at me, because it was his house chore, but hey, I should at least show my manners.

The thing is, though, AlterShoko-chan also wanted to assist, saying that she wanted to be of use in the house even once. So we ended up with me scrubbing soap on the dishes and Alter-chan rinsing and drying them. I decided to call her that because she said she was not Shoko-chan, and simply because _'AlterPersonaOfShoko-chan'_ was really long.

When we were eating dinner earlier, I was really surprised that Alter-chan joined us. Is she really serious about that challenge I gave her? Maybe that was kinda out of line for me. But if it makes her go out of her room for once, then that might be good. It might be just the right time for her to see the world again anyways, haha.

Well, earlier that dinner, Shin-chan was quite the obvious overprotective nii-chan. You should've seen his face- he was watching the Alter-chan with worried eyes. He really is a tsundere. With a sister complex, te-he!

And Shin-chan's parents also looked glad. They were asking Alter-chan questions about her health and stuff, and they looked really relieved that (Alter)Shoko-chan was beginning to act normally again. Maybe they don't know about Alter-chan yet. I think I should ask Shin-chan about it later.

Mako-chan also looked happy as well. Maybe she also doesn't know about Alter-chan, because she kept on talking to her and Alter-chan looked uncomfortable, although Mako-chan didn't notice it.

But what I really wanted to ask is why nobody sees those cold, dead eyes of hers. Maybe Shin-chan can see it, but being the Shin-chan he is, he just kept on eating like nothing major happened.

Anyways, I learned that Mako-chan is actually in fifth grade, and that Shin-chan's father was a doctor, and they have their OWN hospital. Maybe that's why the Midorima house is huge, and why Shin-chan can afford those ridiculous Oha-Asa lucky items and Shoko-chan's has her ridiculous otaku collection.

Seriously, these twins have really weird hobbies.

When I asked Alter-chan if she ever studied, she told me that she skipped grades and studied in a psychology school in Los Angeles, U.S.A. I wanted to ask more, but she gave me a really chilly glare. That shut me up.

When dinner was done, it ended up with me and Alter-chan alone in the kitchen. Washing dishes. I was really getting unnerved because Alter-chan was too quiet and chilly, so I tried to make light conversation.

"Nee, alter persona of Shoko-chan..." I asked. "Does Shoko-chan's family know about you?" Well maybe that was a bit blunt.

She gave me this really cold glare. I thought she was gonna ignore me, but she surprised me yet again.

"Only Shin-Taro knows about me. Shoko told me to never tell the others, especially Mako-Ko."

"Oh... so Shoko-chan can actually talk to you?"

"... I am aware of everything that happens to Shoko, and I can remember those details. But she doesn't remember what I do and what happens to her whenever we switch." She was rinsing the last cup and was now starting to rinse the soapy plates.

"Then, are you also an otaku like Shoko-chan?"

Alter-chan winced slightly. "I am not an otaku. I am not Shoko- whatever she likes or dislikes doesn't affect me. I am a completely different entity altogether, just in the same body. My relationship with Shoko is the same as Shin-Taro and Mako-Ko; a sibling of sorts."

It really was hard not to laugh at her name-calling sense. Seriously, Shin-Taro? And Mako-Ko? Not to mention Kazunyari. Even Shoko-chan's alter persona is crazy when it came to nicknames. Hehe. I laughed. I can't help it.

"Alter-chan... why do you give nicknames if you hate them very much?!" I chuckled again.

Alter-chan gave me a narrowed look. "Alter...chan?"

"Cuz it's really confusing, you know! You said you weren't Shoko-chan, so I'll call you Alter-chan instead! Besides, we're friends, right?" I gave Alter-chan a friendly smile, because she was really getting mad, I can see it. I was still soaping the dinnerware and was now starting on the silverware.

"I do not want to become friends with someone like you, Kazunyari." She continued to rinse the plates that I handed to her. "Although I understand that humans give particular names to people they want to remember, it does not necessarily mean that it makes them automatically friends."

"Ehh? But why, Alter-chan? Didn't you have friends once? Did something big happen?" I was really puzzled. Alter-chan can only hate someone if something wrong happened to her with a friend.

But maybe, that question was really wrong to ask.

Because, unluckily, I found myself facing a knife. A HUGE KNIFE, right in front of my neck.

Why am I feeling a sense of deja vu again?

* * *

**AlterShoko POV**

Kazunyari is really getting on my nerves. I should've taken his eye with me to warn him off already.

The only reason I joined him in washing the dishes was because I wanted to search for his weakness in order to destroy him, but it was proving to be difficult. This person is annoying and tiring to be with.

I do not understand why Shoko is attached to this particular human. Why is he becoming important to Shoko?

He is the first human I have ever laid eyes on since two years ago. And of all the people Shoko has to see, it has to be this person that constantly remind me of that woman. That woman who destroyed Shoko and created my existence.

That is why when this Kazunyari asked those questions, her face filled Shoko's mind. And it filled me with hatred.

So I grabbed a knife and pointed it at his neck. I made sure to make the tip break his skin ever so slightly, to see that he takes me seriously now. A small trail of blood flowed from the wound I made.

But, damn him. Damn him and his eyes.

I like to look at people's eyes, because I can see the truth in them. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. And it has been proven. Someone like me can see what a person is thinking just by looking at his eyes. And if someone were to be faced with a knife and bled, albeit slightly, that person should've cowered in terror, shaking with fear, begging for mercy.

But this person, Kazunyari's eyes, were different. His steel blue eyes were... alight with amusement, although he made his face look horrified.

"Eeek! Shoko-chan that's dangerous!"

So I dug the tip in slightly. More blood trickled, but it did not faze him one bit. And he did something that I did not quite expect.

He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and he smiled.

"Well, if you didn't want to talk about it, you should've said so! I won't force you." He slowly moved his hands and held both of my arms gently. I instinctively stiffened, making the tip of the knife go deeper in his neck.

His eyes widened slightly, which must be from the pain, but he still held on, a bit firmer this time.

"If ever something happened to you in the past, Alter-chan, I won't force you to tell me. But you must not lose to it either, Alter-chan!"

I froze.

'Lose'- now that is a word that can make me cringe every time.

Because that is what I told those people from long ago. And I refuse to make Shoko be part of those human trash.

Why would I lose?

And as if reading my mind, Kazunyari answered. "Because you can't move on, Alter-chan. You are losing because you are letting the past eat you and Shoko-chan's future! You should move forward! You should defeat your fear!"

I was angry now. And I rarely get angry. "What do you know, Kazunyari? You weren't crushed and torn to pieces. I know the likes of you. You are simply happy-go-lucky, and you are too naive. Who are you to know how people really feel, what they fear? What do you know?" I felt my cold words pierce him. And his eyes changed.

"But you also don't know anything, Alter-chan. I was also crushed and torn to pieces once." His voice, which was normally annoying, was really serious now.

"And I still carry the scars that it made. But I moved on, Alter-chan! That is why I can smile happily now!"

Kazunyari's words really made me surprised.

I suddenly felt my arms grow weak. I believed him. Simply because I saw how sincere his eyes were. Those steel blue eyes that showed his hurt.

Maybe that is why Shoko trusted him that easily, huh?

He lowered my arms slowly, then took the knife I held, which felt so heavy right now. I narrowed my gaze and looked at his eyes. Why are they shining?

He smiled again like nothing happened and placed the knife on the sink, the tap still open and gushing out water. He continued to wash the dishes.

"I think you're tired already, Alter-chan; why don't you take a break? I'll handle the rest from here." He looked at me again and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

And he turned his back to wash the dishes. I can still see the blood on his neck. I turned around and walked back to Shoko's room; I was suddenly feeling a bit weak.

This was a first.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Takao was done washing the rest of the dishes, he walked back to the room he was currently occupying.

He lightly closed the door behind him. When he heard it click, Takao leaned heavily on the door, his fingertips lightly touching the new wound he acquired. The blood has dried for a bit now, and the small wound closed already. But the coldness of the tip of the knife in his skin made him shiver again.

He sighed. Really, this was getting too dangerous. What was he doing anyways? Why try to befriend the double-personality twin of Shin-chan?

Should he just stop and save his skin? Abandon the girl and leave her alone, after all the things he just said?

A knock on the door made him almost jump in surprise. He slowly opened the door and saw his partner and friend, Shin-chan, fresh from a bath and pushing his glasses.

"I am here to tell you that the bath is ready." Midorima's eyes narrowed when he saw the small wound on Takao's neck. "Did something happen with you and Shoko?"

Takao just smiled. "It's a secret, Shin-chan! Besides, you'll know soon. Now where is that bath?"

Nope, Takao was too drawn to the double-personality twin. And he can't actually just back away from the situation right now, right?

* * *

The alter went inside the room and locked the door behind her. She took out some pieces of _normal_ clothes in Shoko's closet and entered the bathroom hidden by the towering boxes of figurines leaning on the wall.

Only Shoko had a separate bathroom, because she wanted to lock herself alone in her room two years ago. And since the alter felt disgusted that Shoko wasn't taking care of her own body properly, the alter took this chance to take a bath.

She prepared the bath and soaked herself after a few minutes. Then the alter closed her eyes.

Usually, darkness would surround her then. But sometimes, the alter would enter a dream-like state where she can see something that resembles Shoko. The two of them were like inside their own dimension in their minds. Perhaps that is what Shoko's body did to adapt to the alter persona. Either way, the only thing that the alter does is to stare at the Shoko inside the said dimension.

Kazunyari asked her if she could talk to Shoko. And she hadn't done that before. Maybe, just maybe, she wants to actually talk to Shoko, and Shoko wanted to talk to her too.

Although the alter doesn't actually want to trust Kazunyari, maybe this time, it wouldn't hurt to listen to what he says, right?

She greatly believes that the eyes are the most honest things in the world. Because that is what saved Shoko in the end.

The alter went into a trance-like state; the warmth of the water relaxing her mind, making her feel drowsy. Slowly, the world faded to black.

* * *

"Hey, its been a long time."

Shoko smiled at her alter persona. Sometimes, when she sleeps, she sees the alter staring at her, like her own personal guardian angel. But this was the first time she actually talked to her.

"... I guess it has been too long, Shoko."

Shoko chuckled. "Man, I feel like Edward Erick, seeing the Truth at the Gate." She looked around her surroundings. "Is this my mind? Why is it so dark? I thought it was colorful and all fantasy-like."

"...That is because this is actually my mind right now, Shoko." Shoko looked at the alter persona talking to her right now. Did something happen?

"We need to have a...talk, Shoko. I think that it's about time."

"Really? And what are we to talk about, my Truth?"

"Everything, I guess."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

**_And that's it for chapter six! Seriously, I need your comments/criticisms/reviews/questions/suggestions! I need to know your opinions about this fanfic; I want to know what you think! Anyways, I thank you, and I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_P.S. While writing this, my thoughts were greatly interrupted by a new idea for a fanfic! Should I make it or not? I can only tell that someone from Seirin will be the highlight of the story, or else it'll be spoiled. Please tell me if you want it or not!_**


	9. Chapter 7

_**This is Keramiks! Sorry for being inactive for a while, well... three months isn't quite a 'while'. I'M REALLY SORRY! I have no excuses for myself. I've been busy with the real world, but I will not abandon this fic.**_

_**I would like to thank all the readers who followed and added "Double Trouble" into their favorites. I am extremely happy for those!**_

_**Disclaimer: KnB is created by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, and sensei why did it have to end...?**_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

_~Friday, 3 am~_

Midorima was sleeping quite comfortably when he felt a strangely familiar sensation on his cheek. His eyes opened and he saw the dark, blurry outline of Shoko, his twin.

When they were younger, Shoko would talk about her ideas and all the random stuff that she can think of, and she often woke Midorima up in the middle of the night by repeatedly poking his cheek. Then he was forced to listen to Shoko's ramblings until the sun came up. And he endured it for as long as he can remember.

Midorima sighed. He sat his bed, put on his glasses, and stared at the silhouette of his twin, annoyed by the way she can casually enter his room (even if it's locked, and he has absolutely no idea how she can) and disturb his sleep in the middle of the night. He turned on his lampshade, his eyes adjusting to the dim light.

He sighed again. "What is it, Shoko?" He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was still three o'clock in the morning. Ugh. This might take long.

* * *

Shoko normally knows what to do in every situation she gets in. No matter how difficult or how absurd it gets.

But sometimes, she doesn't. And that is where she turns to Taro for help. When the incident happened, Taro was the first person she opened up to, and she can rely on him greatly, although he acts like he doesn't care.

So when Shoko and her alter had their small 'talk', Shoko decided to get her younger twin's expert opinion.

"What is it, Shoko?" Taro asked sleepily and annoyed at the same time.

Shoko sat down on the floor near Midorima's bed, her chin resting on the bed's edge. Midorima faced her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Can't this wait for later? It's three in the morning. You're disturbing my important sleep."

Shoko smiled, her glasses reflecting the light from the shade. "Stingy as usual, Taro? And stop scowling- you'll get wrinkles." Her smile was strained, and her eyes puffy from lack of sleep.

Her 'talk' with the alter made her brain work non-stop. After mulling over for hours, she decided to talk to a third party who knows her situation, mainly Midorima, and look at a different perspective.

* * *

Midorima noticed Shoko was quite different from usual. She was tired, he noticed. Shoko only looks like that if she was thinking too hard about something. And since she was now in his room, it means she needs his advice. It made Midorima happy that his sister needed him, and he was always worried that she's trying to solve her problems alone, but he won't tell her that, of course.

Shoko drew out a long sigh. "It's quite complicated this time, Taro." She had a serious tone in her voice now. "Mainly it's because of your friend Nyari-pon. My alter personality's all riled up."

"Nyari-po...oh. Takao. Why? Did he say something?" Midorima asked, scooting over the side and gesturing Shoko to sit beside him. _Hmm...she's not her usual otaku-self. This must be serious. _Midorima thought. Shoko readily obliges and sat beside him.

"Apparently someone unexpected came at last night's dinner." Shoko gave a small pained look at Midorima. "Did Mom, Dad, and Koko find out?"

"Rest assured, they were surprised at first, but they never noticed. They were actually glad though, because you've shown yourself on the dinner table for the first time."

"I see." Shoko remained silent for a bit, and carefully exhaled. "This might get confusing for a bit, so bear with me Taro."

* * *

_"Then let's get started."_

_Their black, bleak atmosphere dissolved and changed into a cinema, filled with endless rows of unoccupied chairs. Shoko found herself seated right in the middle, with the alter beside her. The movie shown were flashes of sepia images. Shoko can't seem to discern the pictures, but it seemed familiar somehow._

_"Let's start here first." The alter pointed at the movie and Shoko saw herself, posed and standing on top of her twin's bed, introducing herself to Taro's friends. Shoko recognized them as Nyari-pon, Yota-ki, Oisa-chan, Ikiki, Yassan, Bara-Bara, and Juju._

_"Firstly, what do you think about those people? Usually, hikkikomoris tend to be extremely unsociable. Especially since you almost had zero contact with strangers for a span of two years. But in your case, you got along with them easily. Did something catch your fancy again?"_

_The alter looked at Shoko, her cold eyes observing her subject intently. Shoko just glanced at the screen again and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Hmm... well, their eyes all looked really pretty." Shoko faced her alter, her spectacled eyes widening._

_"Pretty?" The alter raised a brow._

_"All of them seem to be very interesting, at least their eyes say. Take a look at Yota-ki. His eyes are very sunny and warm. Oisa-chan's eyes underly a small hint of worry and affection, even though she looks really happy. Ikiki only looks bored to death, after he lecheroulsy glanced at these." She glanced at her flat chest._

_"Bara-Bara's eyes shines every time he munches on something. Yassan's were really deadpanned, but he's happy, although he's hiding it. And Juju's eyes actually looks a bit like yours. You know, scary. Hehe." Shoko smiled sheepishly._

_"And Nyari-pon's eyes sparkle with fun."_

_A small silence fell on the two. Their surroundings changed and dissolved again, the cinema turning into a dark, all-familiar warehouse. Shoko shivered slightly._

_"You do still remember what happened here, right?" the alter slowly drawled out each word._

_"Of course. It's what made you, right?" Shoko spat back._

_"No. You are wrong about that. I have been here longer than you think. You just didn't know _when_."_

_"What?! Are you saying...hey!" Shoko was confused. She wanted to understand her alter's words, but everything around her slowly dissolved black._

* * *

"Then I woke up and found myself lying on my bed with different clothes on." Shoko sighed. "I've been trying to remember anything before the warehouse incident. And I can't understand why she suddenly decided to talk to me, of all things."

Midorima pushed his glasses as usual. "I guess I have to ask Takao about that. More importantly, I still have some questions to ask."

"Okay, sure. Ask away."

"Firstly, when will you tell Mako and our parents all about this? It has been two years, you know."

"Hmm..." Shoko had a really hard time telling her parents about her alter. She hasn't even talked to her parents. Mako only knows that she was a hikkikomori otaku. "I am not entirely sure if I can tell them that. Maybe in the near future, but not now."

"Hmm. Then that's fine, as long as you explain yourself. Next question." Midorima cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea what your alter and Takao talked about?"

Shoko shook her head. "Whenever the alter takes over, I black out. Although there was that one time when I regained control over myself. The dart-in-the-eye thingy. I told you about that, right?"

Midorima nodded in response. "I think when my alter is unable to contain her emotions, I gradually took over. At first it was like I was watching myself from afar. Then I continuously ended up back. But it was really short, though."

Shoko started to play with her toes while Midorima absorbed what she just said. After a few minutes, Midorima cleared his throat, catching Shoko's attention.

"I think your alter has some reasons why she started to appear. Maybe you didn't notice it at first, but maybe some time back in America, the alter slowly started to exist. That is my opinion, though." Midorima looked sharply at his twin. "I know someone who has the same condition as you, though. And you are in luck; you seemed to have caught his attention."

"Oh? Is that so? You may be right, Taro. Maybe the alter had some ulterior motive as to why it became existing. She might gradually take over me even with my glasses on. To actually grow that far, her reasons must've been pretty strong." Shoko patted Midorima's head as she spoke. "You're getting good at this stuff, Taro!"

Midorima blushed lightly, annoyed and embarrassed at his sister's gesture. "Stop that, I'm not a kid."

"Aww... you're so moe! You're so cute, Taro!"

At this, Midorima grimaced and popped three veins on his forehead. "Get out! I need to sleep!" He stood up, towering over her, and pulled her outside.

"But we're having so much fun!" Shoko whined with a small smile on her face, even though the door was slammed on her face.

Shoko shrugged. _Well, there's still more stuff to do later! _She stretched her limbs as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

**_I admit, this was a bit shorter than the usual. I have the next chapters outlined, but I don't know when I'll post it. Hopefully it wouldn't take months again._**

**_And I have postponed making a new KnB fanfic; I'm a bit busy these days, all I can do is read and review..._**

**_Questions? Comments? Reviews? Suggestions? Dozo!_**


End file.
